Guide rails and guidance systems for a push element, especially a push element of furniture or a household appliance such as e.g. a kitchen appliance, are known in various designs.
For example, so-called partial extensions with two guide rails or full extensions with three guide rails are in use for a pull-out component, where the rails can be moved telescopically in relation to each other.
Generally a push element such as a drawer, a shelf, a cooking product carrier or the like is movably received by precisely two separate but identical components of a partial extension or a full extension. The respective component of the extension guides is preferably secured to an inner side of a furniture body or a housing of a household or kitchen appliance.
Since a guidance system or a guide rail must stand up to high technical and economical demands, further optimizations in this regard are necessary.